Komplikatorka
by ArollaPine
Summary: To opowieść o tym, jak mogła potoczyć się historia po ujawnieniu zawartości pokoju Marinette. Po publicznej kompromitacji Marinette zamyka się w swoim pokoju z postanowieniem niewychodzenia z niego do końca życia. Tymczasem Adrien próbuje ją pocieszyć, a jedynym sposobem na dotarcie do przyjaciółki jest... odwiedzenie jej jako Czarny Kot. OPARTE NA SKRYPCIE pierwszych 10 min odc.
1. Mleko się wylało

_Zaznaczam, że historia powstała w oparciu o skrypt pierwszych 10 minut odcinka i została napisana ZANIM odcinek pt. „Komplikatorka" został wyemitowany! Ostrzegam jednak przed spoilerami, które przemycono w skrypcie!_

_L.K._

o o o

Ten ból był nie do zniesienia! Marinette nigdy nie sądziła, że psychika może boleć niemalże fizycznie. To upokorzenie! Teraz już wszyscy wiedzą... Najgorsze jest to, że Adrien wie. Nie, ona mu nigdy nie spojrzy w oczy. Nie spojrzy w oczy nikomu już nigdy więcej!

Mama Marinette próbowała już wielokrotnie przemówić córce do rozsądku, ale żadne słowa nie przynosiły rezultatu. Marinette zacięła się w swoim cierpieniu i spędzała całe dnie w swoim pokoju przykryta kocem po czubek głowy. Czasami Sabine słyszała, jak córka gada do siebie, wyrzucając sobie, że sama jest sobie winna, bo mogła nie wpuszczać słynnego muzyka do swojego pokoju. I to w dodatku z kamerą.

Alya codziennie po szkole przychodziła do piekarni rodziców Marinette, przynosząc notatki i zadania domowe. Próbowała też porozmawiać z przyjaciółką, ale codziennie odbijała się od zamkniętych drzwi. Komunikat wiecznie był ten sam: „Nigdy nie wrócę do szkoły!" Na nic było powtarzanie przez Alyę próśb i zapewnień, że niemal wszyscy zignorowali wnioski wysnute przez Jaggeda Stone'a. Najbliższe przyjaciółki, które znały sekret Marinette, dyskretnie dementowały krążące plotki. Pozostali po dwóch dniach znudzili się sensacją. Jedynie Chloe sprawiała wrażenie zachwyconej. To ona głównie rozpuszczała nowe plotki i nabijała się z Marinette, szczególnie przy Adrienie.

Ale tego Alya nie mówiła przyjaciółce. To nie było coś, co skłoniłoby ją do wyjścia. Chociaż... Na pewno pocieszyłaby ją informacja, że Adrien sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która nic sobie z tych plotek nie robi. Wręcz przeciwnie, torpedował je cierpliwie za każdym razem, gdy Chloe wymyśliła coś nowego. Do znudzenia powtarzał, że on jest modelem, a Marinette jest projektantką mody. Według niego nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że powiesiła na ścianie parę jego zdjęć.

Istniała nadzieja, że Chloe w końcu się znudzi. Ale nieobecność Marinette tylko ją zachęcała do aktywności. Bo przecież ukrywając się przed światem, Marinette tylko potwierdzała prawdziwość domysłów Jaggeda Stone'a.

Kilkudniowa nieobecność Marinette w szkole zaczęła martwić nie tylko Alyę. Adrien też chodził jak struty, choć oczywiście nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego. Pomysł Jaggeda Stone'a, że te zdjęcia oznaczają, że ktoś tu się kocha w znanym modelu, od początku wydał się Adrienowi śmieszny. Przecież się przyjaźnili z Marinette! To niemożliwe, żeby ona się w nim podkochiwała. Przecież by się domyślił!

\- Akurat! – mruknął z przekąsem Plagg.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Że w tych sprawach jesteś akurat wyjątkowo ślepy.

\- Chcesz... chcesz mi powiedzieć... że ona jest we mnie... zakochana?

\- Niom – przytaknął Plagg, wsuwając camemberta.

\- Ale... Dlaczego?

\- Sam się jej dziwię – odezwał się Plagg z pełnym pyszczkiem.

\- Plagg, to nie było miłe. – Westchnął Adrien i lekko się zgarbił.

\- Adrien, nie chciałem ci robić przykrości – przeprosił od razu Plagg. – Wciąż zapominam, że jesteś wrażliwy na tym punkcie, dzieciaku.

\- Daj już spokój. Mało mam problemów na głowie? Strasznie mi żal Marinette. Nie pojawia się w szkole prawie od tygodnia i nawet nie wpuściła do siebie Alyi! Ktoś musi jej powiedzieć, że przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Przecież... Przecież te zdjęcia na pewno mają jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie. To ten Jagged Stone coś pomieszał... Może pogadam z nią?

\- Nie wpuściła Alyi, to ciebie nie wpuści tym bardziej.

\- To co mam zrobić? – Adrien opadł z rezygnacją na łóżko i zamilkł na dobrą chwilę.

Plagg wyglądał tak, jakby miał na to gotową i oczywistą odpowiedź, ale czekał, aż dzieciak sam dojdzie do właściwych wniosków. Po chwili Adrien zerwał się z łóżka i oznajmił zdecydowanym głosem:

\- Czarnego Kota wpuści. Już parę razy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Wydaje mi się, że może w tym wcieleniu mnie posłucha...

\- I co jej powiesz?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem... Ale ktoś musi jej powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Żeby wróciła do szkoły.

\- A co tobie tak zależy? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Plagg.

\- Jest moją przyjaciółką. Wiesz przecież.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyś o innych swoich przyjaciół aż tak się martwił.

\- Żaden inny nie ma takich kłopotów – uciął Adrien, ale rumieniec na jego twarzy nie mógł ujść uwadze kwami. – Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!


	2. Scena Balkonowa

Marinette siedziała w swoim pokoju. Już nie miała siły płakać. Ileż można wylać z siebie łez przez tyle dni?! Teraz siedziała otępiała, z zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, głucha na słowa pocieszenia Tikki. Powtarzała sobie w kółko, że sama jest sobie winna. To kiedyś musiało się skończyć kompletną porażką. Już nigdy nie pokaże się ludziom na oczy!

Nagle usłyszała jakieś dźwięki na balkonie. Jakby coś na niego upadło. Zerwała się przestraszona i wybiegła na górę. Zastygła w drzwiach zaskoczona. Na balkonie stał Czarny Kot. I to jakiś dziwny Czarny Kot. Nie stał w żadnej ze swoich nonszalanckich póz. Nie. Dzisiaj był... zatroskany?

Spojrzał na nią smutno. Tak, ślady płaczu były aż nazbyt widoczne. Biedna Marinette!

\- Czarny... Kocie... - wyszeptała w zdumieniu. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że nie chodzisz do szkoły. To pomyślałem, że sprawdzę, czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku – odezwał się niepewnie. Zupełnie nie jak Czarny Kot.

\- Och... Dziękuję... Ale... Wszystko... w... porządku... - wyjąkała, z trudem powstrzymując płacz.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Ha, kiepska jestem w kłamaniu, co? – odpowiedziała półuśmiechem i zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

\- Nooo... nie najlepiej ci to wychodzi.

\- Dzięki, Kocie. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć – mruknęła. – Potrafisz podnieść na duchu...

Podeszła do barierki i zapatrzyła się w dal. Czarny Kot przystanął obok niej. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. A może dobrze by było pomilczeć? A może Marinette sama zacznie mówić?

\- Jesteś chyba jedynym mieszkańcem Paryża, który nie wie, o co chodzi. – Westchnęła nagle.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot. – Nigdy nie miałem się za ignoranta.

\- Chyba że wiesz, ale udajesz, że nie wiesz...

\- Teraz się zgubiłem. Wy, dziewczyny jesteście strasznie skomplikowane.

\- Nieprawda! – Roześmiała się wreszcie.

\- No jak nie? – zdziwił się. – Nie sposób załapać, o co wam chodzi. Powiesz mi?

\- Och, Kocie... - Znów się zasmuciła. – To była taka straszna kompromitacja! – wyrzuciła z siebie i zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. Czarny Kot zobaczył, jak zaczerwieniły jej się uszy.

\- Nie mów tak. – Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Nieporadnie pogłaskał ją po ramieniu. Jakoś bardziej naturalne wydało mu się przytulenie jej, ale to przecież nie wchodziło w rachubę! Jeszcze by sobie coś pomyślała.

\- Ciebie nigdy nic takiego nie spotkało! Jak byś się czuł, gdyby wszyscy dookoła zobaczyli cały twój pokój wytapetowany zdjęciami Biedronki?! – zapytała, wciąż z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Nie mam pokoju wytapetowanego zdjęciami Biedronki – odpowiedział spokojnie. – A nawet jeśli... Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym.

\- Kocie, nie pomagasz...

\- No, ale w czym jest problem? – dalej nie rozumiał. – Parę osób zobaczyło, że w twoim pokoju jest kilka zdjęć znanego gościa. I co z tego?

\- Nie parę osób, tylko wszystkie, jakie znam! – wykrzyknęła Marinette i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Nawet ty to widziałeś! Ja... Ja nie jestem w stanie pokazać się tym ludziom na oczy. Nie przeżyję tego!

\- Księżniczko... - Westchnął Czarny Kot. – Nie traktuj tego tak poważnie.

\- Łatwo ci mówić – warknęła. – To nie twoja reputacja legła w gruzach. Czy ty potrafisz sobie w ogóle wyobrazić, co oni sobie wszyscy pomyśleli. O Boże... I co pomyślał sobie Adrien?! O Boże... Nigdy nie odezwę się do niego ani słowem!

\- Ale dlaczego? Marinette... Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że on sobie coś pomyślał?

\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz coś o chłopakach? – spytała sarkastycznie Marinette.

\- Jestem jednym z nich. To coś tam wiem. – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco Czarny Kot.

\- Adrien nie jest głupi. Musiał coś pomyśleć!

\- Ale skąd pomysł, że pomyślał akurat to, co myślisz, że pomyślał?

\- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to wymyśl, co mógł pomyśleć! – zaproponowała, a Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kto jak kto, ale on to wiedział najlepiej!

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Adrien pomyślał, że to po prostu jakaś koszmarna pomyłka i że ten cały Jagged Stone wyciągnął fałszywe wnioski?

\- Nie... - szepnęła. – To mi nie przyszło do głowy...

\- Wiesz, gość naprawdę się martwi, że za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejęłaś.

\- Naprawdę? – Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Rozmawiał z Adrienem? – Skąd wiesz?

\- Znam go trochę. Może nawet całkiem nieźle. Mówił mi – wykrztusił z trudem. Jakoś nie potrafił skłamać, gdy tak na niego patrzyła.

\- Coś kręcisz, Czarny Kocie... - mruknęła nieprzekonana.

\- Księżniczko, uwierz mi. On naprawdę się martwi. I wiem poniekąd, że dementuje wszystkie plotki rozpuszczane przez Chloe.

\- Ale z niej małpa! – wyrwało się Marinette, na co Czarny Kot roześmiał się w głos.

\- Moim zdaniem jest strasznie zazdrosna. Momentami byłaś bardziej popularna od niej. Myślę, że ona dałaby się pokroić za podobną reklamę.

\- Nie znasz jej, Czarny Kocie – mruknęła pod nosem Marinette. – Ona nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby mi dokuczyć. Sama nie wiem, czy bardziej bałam się spotkania z Adrienem, czy z nią... Ona potrafi być taka złośliwa. Ja... Ja kompletnie nie umiem sobie z nią radzić.

\- A mnie się wydaje, że radzisz sobie z nią całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem Czarny Kot.

\- Nie... Wcale sobie nie radzę. A teraz ty mi mówisz, że ona rozsiewa plotki o mnie. No tak, to było do przewidzenia... Nie... Ja nigdy nie wrócę do szkoły. Poproszę rodziców, żeby mnie przenieśli. To jest nie do zniesienia!

Znów oczy zaszły jej łzami. Nie potrafiła ich powstrzymywać. Ta wizja radosnej Chloe opowiadającej Adrienowi kolejne żałosne szczegóły historii zauroczenia Marinette była ponad jej siły...

Aż mu się ścisnęło serce na ten widok. To było straszne patrzeć, jak ona cierpi. Jedyna rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, to było... pocałować ją.

Pochylił się i pocałował Marinette. Tak po prostu. Pod wpływem impulsu, czy jakiegoś innego odruchu, nad którym chwilowo się nie zastanawiał. Jeszcze chwilę przed tym, zanim ich usta się spotkały, wmawiał sobie, że to taki przyjacielski gest, żeby ją pocieszyć. Ale w trakcie pocałunku uleciały z niego wszystkie myśli. Właściwie, to tylko czuł. Czuł przedziwną radość i... szczęście?

Pocałunek przerwała Marinette. Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

\- Czarny Kocie! Co to było, do licha?

Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Boże, co to było? Co właśnie się wydarzyło? I... czemu ona ma pretensje? Ach... Jest przecież Czarnym Kotem. Na chwilę się zapomniał.

\- Ja... Sam nie wiem... Chciałem cię pocieszyć.

\- Ach... - Westchnęła i dotknęła w zamyśleniu swoich ust. Och, do licha, dwa pierwsze pocałunki w jej życiu i oba z Czarnym Kotem. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe!

Czarny Kot miał wielką ochotę zrobić to samo. Wciąż czuł ten pocałunek na ustach. Przedziwna sprawa!

\- Wrócisz do szkoły, Marinette? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nnie wiem... - wyszeptała.

\- Proszę cię. Zrób to dla... - zająknął się. - ...swoich przyjaciół.

\- Ja... Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć.

\- Nie skupiaj się na złych rzeczach, Marinette. Masz przyjaciół, którzy chcą cię wspierać. Oni nie pozwolą cię skrzywdzić.

\- Tak, wiem... Ale... Alya mnie nie ochroni przed... - urwała.

\- Ale Adrien już tak – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem i zrobił w jej stronę krok. Instynktownie się odsunęła, a jej dłoń znów powędrowała w stronę ust.

\- Adrien...?

\- No, Adrien! – Zaśmiał się. – Stanie za tobą murem. To reszta się odczepi.

\- Ale... Skąd masz pewność, że on...?

\- Bo mam – odpowiedział zdecydowanie. – Zaufaj mi, Księżniczko.

\- Do... Dobrze...

\- To wrócisz?

\- Chy... Chyba tak... - szepnęła.

\- Super! – ucieszył się. – To moja misja zakończyła się sukcesem.

\- Twoja misja?

\- Miałem na dziś wyznaczone zadanie sprowadzenia cię z powrotem do świata. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wchodząc z powrotem w rolę Czarnego Kota.

\- Ach... - westchnęła.

Miała cichą nadzieję, że to Adrien poprosił Czarnego Kota o interwencję. Choć nie do końca była zadowolona ze środków, za pomocą których się to odbyło. Ale może... Jeśli Czarny Kot powie Adrienowi o tym pocałunku, to Adrien poczuje się trochę zazdrosny? Nie... Na pewno to Alya poprosiła Czarnego Kota o pomoc. Bo to ona dobijała się od kilku dni do drzwi jej pokoju.

\- Trzymaj się, Księżniczko. – Wskoczył na balustradę.

\- Postaram się. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. – Dziękuję, Czarny Kocie.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość! – zasalutował jej, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, jak zwykle.

\- Tylko... Tylko może już mnie nie całuj... - szepnęła, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Prawie zleciał z balkonu.

\- Że co?

\- No... Wolałabym... żebyś już mnie więcej nie całował...

\- Nie podobał ci się mój pocałunek? – spytał zdumiony.

\- Nie chodzi o to, czy mi się podobał, czy nie – odpowiedziała wymijająco, a on uczepił się z dziwną nadzieją tego, że nie dała jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. – Wolałabym zachować moje pocałunki dla... mojego kogoś wyjątkowego. A ty już jesteś zajęty, pamiętasz?

\- Och, no tak. – Roześmiał się z ulgą. – Spadam, Księżniczko! Do zobaczenia!

\- Do zobaczenia, Czarny Kocie!

\- Do jutra... - szepnął do siebie, jak już był na sąsiednim dachu. I uśmiechnął do siebie.


	3. Coś ty narobił, Adrien?

Adrien nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Łaził po całym pokoju i przeczesywał w zdenerwowaniu swoje włosy. Plagg przyglądał się chłopakowi uważnie, pożerając swojego ulubionego camemberta.

\- No to powiedz mi, po co to zrobiłeś? – zapytał wreszcie, mając już dość miotającego się Adriena.

\- Sam nie wiem. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. A teraz nie daje mi to spokoju.

\- Zakochałeś się w Marinette.

\- Przestań! – Chłopak aż się zatrzymał i spojrzał z oburzeniem na kwami. – Ona jest...

\- Tak, tak... - mruknął znudzony Plagg. – Tylko przyjaciółką. W kółko to powtarzasz! Ale jakoś ci nie wierzę...

No tak. Rzeczywiście ciągle to powtarzał. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu był o tym święcie przekonany. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu. Bo właśnie dwie godziny temu przekroczył tę nieprzekraczalną granicę i teraz już nie ma powrotu. To jego działanie pod wpływem impulsu wszystko zmieniło. Skąd mu się w ogóle wziął ten impuls?

\- Plagg... Co ja narobiłem? – Spojrzał z udręką na kwami i znów nerwowo potargał swoje włosy.

\- Narobiłeś jako Czarny Kot. Jako Adrien masz czystą kartę.

\- Ale... Ja... będę się czuł nieswojo przy niej.

\- No, biorąc pod uwagę, że masz do tego prawo po obejrzeniu tych wszystkich swoich fotek w jej pokoju...

\- NIE! – wykrzyknął Adrien. – Nie mogę być skrępowany przy niej! Nie teraz! Bo ona na pewno pomyśli, że to przez te zdjęcia! O, Boże... Ale nabroiłem...

\- Nie da się ukryć...

\- Plagg, pomógłbyś nieco bardziej konstruktywnie?

\- Rozwiązanie jest proste.

\- No?

\- Pocałuj ją jako Adrien i po kłopocie.

\- Plagg! Co ty gadasz?!

\- Przecież obaj wiemy, że tego chcesz!

\- To nie jest takie proste.

\- Prostsze być nie może! Ona się w tobie kocha, ty się w niej zakochałeś. Ja tu nie widzę żadnego problemu – podsumował Plagg, sięgając spokojnie po kolejny kawałek sera. Adrien zamyślił się i nic już nie powiedział.


	4. Powrót do szkoły

Trudno powiedzieć, kto szedł do szkoły z cięższym sercem – Marinette czy Adrien. Ona miała ochotę założyć na twarz papierową torbę. On – cóż... on miał głowę nabitą myślami o niej... I nadal nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Plagg mu powtarzał, że nie ma się czym martwić, bo Marinette nie połączy tych faktów ze sobą, więc jeśli Adrien nie zamierza jednak jej pocałować jako on, to najlepiej byłoby o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Kiedy Adrien dotarł do szkoły, Marinette jeszcze nie było. Westchnął w myślach. Ze wszystkich uczuć, które mu się nagromadziły w sercu, na pierwszy plan wysunęło się mimo wszystko... rozczarowanie. A może jeden wieczór na przemyślenia to było jednak za mało, żeby się przemóc? To by oznaczało, że nie zobaczy jej przez następne trzy dni. Do poniedziałku było strasznie daleko...

Podszedł zrezygnowany do Nino, który rozmawiał z Alyą. Była bardzo zatroskana. Pewnie ma wieści od Marinette, że jednak nie przyjdzie. Cóż... Trudno... Będzie ją musiał znów dzisiaj odwiedzić. Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. Nie była to w końcu taka najgorsza perspektywa.

\- Nadal ignoruje moje telefony. – Westchnęła Alya.

\- Ja tam ją świetnie rozumiem – powtórzył chyba po raz setny Nino. – Jakby mnie to spotkało, to bym zmienił szkołę.

Adrien mógłby im teraz powiedzieć, że Marinette miała dokładnie taki sam plan. I aż ciarki go przeszły na myśl, że mogłaby go zrealizować. Brakowało mu jej. A po wczorajszym... Nie, nie powinien zapuszczać się w te rejony swoich myśli. Zbyt bliskie były... tęsknocie? I czemuś jeszcze...

I nagle wszyscy troje zobaczyli ją w bramie wejściowej. Przez chwilę wyglądało to trochę jak pojawienie się Kopciuszka na balu. Rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy byli wpatrzeni tylko w nią. Marinette wyglądała, jakby za moment miała jednak zawrócić do domu. Na szczęście Alya odkleiła się od Nino i podeszła szybkim krokiem do przyjaciółki. Wzięła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę ich grupki.

Marinette utkwiła wzrok w podłodze. Mogła się spodziewać, że Adrien będzie jedną z pierwszych osób, które spotka. Jeśli prawdą było to, co mówił wczoraj Czarny Kot, Adrien martwił się o nią. A to by znaczyło, że będzie się trzymał z Alyą i Nino.

\- Tak się cieszę, że przyszłaś! – szepnęła Alya.

\- Czasami trzeba stawić czoło... swoim... problemom... - wykrztusiła Marinette, odsuwając się nieznacznie od Adriena.

Nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. A właśnie poczuł niepohamowaną chęć chwycenia jej za rękę. Aż się zarumienił na samą myśl o tym.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Alya spojrzała błagalnie na Nino. Oboje wyczuli rosnące napięcie między pozostałą dwójką, ale żadne z nich nie miało pomysłu, jak rozładować sytuację. Właściwie wszyscy skupili wysiłki na sprowadzeniu Marinette z powrotem do szkoły, ale nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że trzeba będzie przezwyciężyć jej zakłopotanie w ich towarzystwie. A raczej w towarzystwie Adriena.

\- Nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko, jak porozmawiam z Adrienem w cztery oczy? – zapytała nagle Marinette, wciąż wpatrzona we własne buty.

Spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem. W jej głosie można było wyczuć nutkę determinacji.

\- Jasne, skarbie! – Uśmiechnęła się Alya i pociągnęła Nino za rękę.

\- Nara... - zdążył mruknąć chłopak, zanim jego dziewczyna zaciągnęła go na przeciwległy koniec szkolnego dziedzińca.

Marinette podniosła wzrok na Adriena. Wciąż miała smutne oczy. Ale nie były już zapuchnięte od płaczu. Poczuł niejaką ulgę. Ale tylko częściową. Bo wciąż była smutna.

\- Ja... - zaczęła i znów spuściła wzrok, a nieznośny rumieniec wypłynął na jej policzki. – Chciałam cię przeprosić.

\- Przeprosić? – wykrztusił zaskoczony. – Ale... za co?

\- No, pewnie tobie też się oberwało. No wiesz... za te zdjęcia... - Poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej. – A ja... Ja zachowałam się jak tchórz. Schowałam się w domu, a ty musiałeś temu stawić czoła. No i przepraszam cię za to.

\- Marinette, co ty w ogóle opowiadasz?! – obruszył się, chwytając ją za rękę. – Nie przepraszaj mnie. No coś ty!

\- Za bardzo się bałam przyjść do szkoły – kontynuowała, wpatrzona w jego dłoń zaciśniętą na jej dłoni. – A przecież... Przecież to, że mnie nie było, wcale nie spowodowało, że ludzie nie gadali. Gadali. Tylko ja tego nie słyszałam. Tchórz ze mnie.

\- Przestań to powtarzać, Marinette. Właśnie, że jesteś bardzo odważna. Ja sam... sam nie wiem, jakbym się zachował po czymś takim. Pewnie też zamknąłbym się w domu. Przynajmniej mój tata byłby szczęśliwy, bo wreszcie przestałby się o mnie martwić – zażartował.

Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, a kącik jej ust zadrgał jakby w półuśmiechu.

\- Paradoksalnie wtedy właśnie powinien – mruknęła, a on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony po raz kolejny jej odpowiedzią.

\- Ale w końcu wyszłaś. Stawiłaś czoła. Czyli jesteś odważna – stwierdził.

\- Właściwie... To sama bym nigdy nie wyszła. Ale ktoś mi pomógł – wyznała, a jemu serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

\- Kto? – zapytał prawie bez tchu.

\- Przyjaciel... - szepnęła, a dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała jej do ust. Adrien poczuł gorąco napływające do jego policzków.

\- Przyjaciel? – zapytał cicho.

\- Tak. Przyjaciel. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz... Pomógł mi zrozumieć, że w tym bagienku nie utknęłam tak całkiem sama. Że mam przyjaciół, na których mogę polegać. I wtedy też sobie uświadomiłam, że nie tylko ja stałam się obiektem kpin. Bo tobie też musiało się zdrowo oberwać. No i wtedy doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam cię przeprosić. I też okazać ci wsparcie.

\- Marinette, już mówiłem, żebyś mnie nie przepraszała! Co mamy poradzić na to, że jakiś rockman wyciągnął pochopne wnioski z kilku obserwacji? Pech chciał, że podzielił się tymi przypuszczeniami z całym światem.

\- Hmmm... Co do tego... Wiesz... - zająknęła się Marinette, czerwieniąc okropnie.

\- Tak? – zapytał, a serce na moment przestało mu bić.

\- No, co do tych wniosków... Wiesz... Nie do końca były takie pochopne... - wyznała zakłopotana.

\- Nie były... że co? – wykrztusił, dodatkowo zażenowany stłumionym rechotem Plagga dochodzącym z jego torby. Boże, żeby tylko Marinette pomyślała, że to dzwoni jego telefon!

\- Noo... Trochę ten Jagged Stone miał rację – powiedziała z determinacją. Obiecała sobie dzisiaj rano, że definitywnie kończy z chowaniem głowy w piasek. Skoro i tak jej reputacja legła w gruzach, to niech się przynajmniej na coś ta kompromitacja przyda. Gorzej już nie będzie.

\- Marinette, co ty mówisz?

\- Że... tak jakby trochę... tak jednak... że... Boże, jakie to trudne! – zirytowała się wreszcie na siebie. Ale z drugiej strony... On wciąż ją trzymał za rękę. A sytuacja bardziej niezręczna już przecież nie będzie! – Och, Adrien... No trochę jakbym trochę była jednak w tobie trochę... No... Zakochana. Tak jakby. Trochę.

No, nareszcie! Wyrzuciła to z siebie. Boże, co za ulga! To teraz trzeba tylko przeczekać jego reakcję. Puści jej rękę, to na bank. Wybuchnie głośnym śmiechem. Oby nie. Powie, że bardzo mu przykro, ale nie mogą się już dłużej przyjaźnić. To najbardziej prawdopodobne.

Nie puścił jej ręki. Nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie powiedział, że mu przykro, ani że nie mogą być dłużej przyjaciółmi. Właściwie, to nic nie powiedział. Przyglądał się jej. Zarumieniony. No, ona też była czerwona. Krępująca sytuacja. Dla nich obojga. To trudno się dziwić.

Nagle pociągnął ją za rękę. Przyciągnął do siebie. I pocałował. Na oczach całej szkoły! Alya chwyciła się za serce i szepnęła do Nino, że teraz może już umrzeć szczęśliwa. A oni stali w kącie i wciąż się całowali, nie słysząc gwizdów chłopaków, ani westchnień dziewczyn.


	5. Ujawnienie tożsamości

Dzwonek na lekcję przerwał ich pocałunek. Uczniowie zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku klas. Marinette spojrzała na Adriena lekko nieprzytomnie. Dotknęła dłonią ust i nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie.

\- Nie... - szepnęła przerażona.

\- Co się stało? – Natychmiast wrócił na ziemię ze swojej chmurki radosnego niebytu.

\- To niemożliwe... - zaczęła uważnie studiować jego twarz. Kiedy jej wzrok zjechał na jego pierścień, Adrien już zrozumiał. O Boże... Rozpoznała go... Po pocałunku?

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, Marinette... - zaczął.

\- O Boże... Muszę usiąść... - wyszeptała w lekkim szoku i osunęła się na podłogę.

Natychmiast usiadł obok niej. Tak jakby miała mu się wymknąć, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Chwycił ją za rękę.

\- Marinette, ja ci to wszystko... - znów spróbował się wytłumaczyć, ale ona nagle zaczęła się śmiać. I to w głos. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy to był szczęśliwy śmiech? Spojrzał na nią nieśmiało.

\- Och, to by wiele wyjaśniało! – wykrztusiła z trudem opanowując śmiech. – A już się martwiłam!

\- Nie łapię. – Westchnął i spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Wiem. Sam powiedziałeś, że my dziewczyny jesteśmy strasznie skomplikowane – przypomniała mu, a on tylko się upewnił, że już go rozpracowała. – Strasznie mnie wczoraj zaskoczyłeś! A jeszcze dodatkowo... Już zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ja czasem nie zaczynam czegoś czuć do Czarnego Kota... - szepnęła, rozglądając się przy okazji, czy ktoś nie podsłuchuje. – W dodatku trochę mi ulżyło, że te dwa pierwsze pocałunki to jednak miałam z tobą, a nie z nim. To znaczy z nim, ale przecież z tobą.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Jakie dwa pierwsze pocałunki? Kto jeszcze cię całował?

\- No... Ty... - odpowiedziała i zarumieniła się.

\- Nie przypominam sobie dwóch pocałunków...

\- Och... - Chwyciła się za usta. Wymknęło jej się o tych dwóch pocałunkach. A przecież pierwszy był... jak była Biedronką... Zaczerwieniła się po uszy.

\- Marinette? – zaczął podejrzliwym tonem. – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

\- Och... - Westchnęła, wciąż trzymając się za usta. Ale słowa już z nich wyfrunęły, a czasu jeszcze nikomu nie udało się cofnąć.

\- Powiedz mu wreszcie, bo jak nie, to sama to zrobię! – pisnęła cicho torebka Marinette.

\- A co z twoim „nikt nie może poznać waszych tożsamości"? – syknęła Marinette w stronę torebki, a Adrien właśnie dodawał dwa do dwóch i jego serce zatrzymało się dzisiaj po raz drugi.

\- Nie... - wyszeptał zszokowany.

\- Eee... Tak... - Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana.

\- Poważnie? – Jego twarz nagle rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. – O rany! Nie mogę uwierzyć! To naprawdę super! Haha! Najlepsza wiadomość, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem nadzieję usłyszeć!

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! – wykrzyknął i zaczął całować.

\- Marinette, lekcje! – pisnęła znów torebka.

\- Daj im spokój, Tikki – odpowiedziała torebce torba Adriena. – Lekcje to nudy! I tak pójdą na drugą.

Marinette zaczęła się śmiać.

\- To jest totalnie nierealne – wykrztusiła.

\- Co oni się tak rozgadali? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- To ze szczęścia... - pisnęła Tikki.

\- Raczej z ulgi... - dorzucił Plagg. – Odpadnie mi teraz pół etatu psychoterapeuty.

Adrien zaczął się śmiać, widząc minę Marinette. Rzeczywiście ostatnio dawał Plaggowi nieźle popalić tym wzdychaniem do Biedronki i nawijaniem o przyjaźni z Marinette. A tymczasem... Tymczasem to wszystko zapętliło się w całkiem logiczną całość. Całkiem idealną całość. Spojrzał na Marinette z uśmiechem. Tak. Teraz już było idealnie.


End file.
